The invention relates to a shut-off valve including a valve housing, a valve seat which is held on the valve housing, and a valve element which is movable in the valve housing relative to the valve seat and is movable by means of an adjusting unit.
Shut-off valves of this kind are known from the prior art.
These shut-off valves have the problem that the shut-off valve has an undesirable flow resistance in the open position of the valve element.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a shut-off valve which, as a result of its construction, has the smallest possible flow resistance in the open position of the valve element.